Necrophilia
by HazardousKing
Summary: A morticians job is to make a destroyed dead body look beautiful once more. Do morticians ever feel a weird attachment to their work? Riku x Sora Bad summary and necrophilia is not extreme.


Summary: A morticians job is to make a destroyed dead body look beautiful once more. Do morticians ever feel an attachment to their work? Riku x Sora 

**This is my first fic in years!!! Don't flame me! This is also a very disturbing story as the title says! Necrophilia (or something like it) is part of this story!! Also it is shonen-ai! Riku x Sora story! SO read at your own risk. Don't like, don't read. Deal with it.**

**Chapter one: Mortician**

_Click, click, tap, tap, tap_

It was 1 am in the morning when Axel noticed that Riku was still on the internet. Axel was a friend of Riku and they lived together, but sometimes it seem as if Axel was more like Riku's mother.

He knew Riku would sometimes stay up the whole night on that cursed thing called the internet. Then in the morning, he would act and look normal. He didn't look or act one bit tired and had no big bags under his eyes either.

_'Does that boy ever sleep? I swear he might end up being a vampire for all I know.'_ Axel said with kind of a worried tone.

He got up from his bed and headed to Riku's room just across his. The floor creaked a little, and Axel always felt like something watched him. He would have to thank the heavens Riku's room wasn't located on the first floor, or near the 'office' where all of Riku's , as silver head liked to call it, 'artwork' was located.

He opened Riku's door quietly to find that he was right, Riku was still awake staring at his computer screen with all the lights off.

"What the hell are you still doing up? You gotta work tomorrow don't you?"

" Yeah, but they just have to pick it up tomorrow."

Riku didn't even bother looking up at Axel anymore. They always had the same conversation., and he knew that axel would begin to question him again.

"What are you looking at anyways?" Like I don't know the answer already…Axel obviously knew the answer already but just liked to bother Riku by asking.

"Bodies."

Plain and simple 'bodies'. That's all Axel needed to hear to make him go a bit lightheaded and instantly decide to go back to his room and shut the door…with lock.

Axel sighted and gave Riku a 'you are hopeless' look. But hey! Maybe the type of bodies Riku was looking at for once were really nice male…bodies…with…lots of…skin…showing.

"Fine let me see what you're looking at! Please tell me your looking at porn with some hot guy in it for once in your life!"

"Actually, for once in my life I am looking at porn! Look!" Riku gave his famous smirk and tilted his head to the side so that Axel could see what was on the screen.

"Finally!……………..!?!?!?!!!!"

Well, it was a body.

And there was skin showing…

But…

It was the most disturbing thing Axel had ever looked at.

It was a body of a girl with no head tied onto a wire fence. Her breasts were cut off, along with her other personal parts. It made him wonder how Riku could live looking at this everyday and then taking a job as a mortician. He called it an obsession, Riku called it and interest.

"Holy..shit….."

"Yeah I feel really bad for her. She was killed by some psycho bitches that had an overdose on drugs."

"Ho-w…how can you look at that and talk on it so camly?!"

"Well, its life. I've been seeing stuff like this on the internet since I was thirteen. My dad's detective friend also showed me the pictures he took of cases he had to investigate. Stuff like the scene of the crime, murders, accidents, you know the regular stuff."

"You are insane…you aren't scared? How can you not feel weird when you are living with dead bodies?! The only reason I'm still here is because it's the only place I can afford! "

"I'm not scared because it's the way life is. Besides, you have to respect death, not be scared by it."

"I do respect death, you are the one that obsesses over it. It's all you ever see! I barely remember you getting out of the house to do something fun!"

"I love making death look beautiful. That's my fun! Your fun is really sad, watching porn all day on the internet, then going to strip clubs…"

"That doesn't matter! At least I'm a healthy being! I don't breath rotting flesh the whole day."

"Yes I love you too." Riku turned around and put an angelic face with a big grin. Who can scold someone with such a cute face?

Axel couldn't.

"Whatever…get some rest ok?"

"Alright, good night! Sweet dreams!"

"Yeah, with what you just showed me I don't think I'm going to be able to go to sleep anytime soon."

With that Axel walked out of Riku's room and closed his door with a little click.

_'Crap, he did it again didn't he?'_ he groaned as he entered his room and shut his door. '_I'm such a loser… falling for that over and over again!'_ he said nodding his head and throwing himself onto his bed.

Meanwhile, Riku returned to his business and had his popular smirk on again, _'That still works! Hahahahahaa!!_' And with that he saved the last picture and decided to call it a night.

* * *

The next morning Axel woke up to hear some noise downstairs. He imagined that Riku beat him to the kitchen and started breakfast.

"Better get up, Riku's customers are coming today", and with that he got up and went downstairs to see that he was right.

On the table he saw toast and eggs, along with some juice. But, where was Riku?

"He's probably in his work place again…oh well I'm not going to look for him." He sat down at the kitchen table and started staring at his breakfast.

Axel knew better than wondering around the house, opening other doors that weren't his room, Riku's room or the bathroom's door. Their home was a pretty big mortuary, and he didn't want to find any unpleasant things that would give him more nightmares than the ones he already had.

Even though their home was beautiful, it was very cold. Sure it seemed 'homey' like but, you always felt watched. Most of the dead people Riku worked with were accidents and suicides, meaning they weren't really people of age, most of them were still full of life.

The suicides were mostly teenagers. 'Creative' teenagers if you know what that means. The suicides Riku worked with were horrible. Shooting themselves with a riffle in the head, mouth, stabbing themselves in the worst places…

The accidents were also bad. Some didn't have part of the face, or head. Others didn't have an eye, or some other body part, but that wasn't the worst. The worst for Axel where the burned ones. Once a girl tried to save her newborn baby brother in a fire. When a fireman finally got them out the baby was dead. As a matter of fact the baby melted into the girls body. Riku had to work with that same body…er, bodies. It was horrible.

Axel remembered that Riku suffered from insomnia during the time he was working with that little girl and her brother. Axel just worried a lot about him.

_'All of a sudden I'm not hungry anymore..'_ Axel took his plate and put it inside the microwave. '_I'll just eat it later.'_ Then he went back upstairs to get cleaned up.

" I cannot thank you enough! You made my daughter look beautiful so we can all say good bye to her one last time." The old man was in tears.

"Oh, it was nothing. It is my job. I am very sorry for the loss though. May she rest in peace."

"Thank you, and may God bless you!" And with that the old man left with the coffin of his daughter. Unfortunately she had died of an illness. But now she didn't have to suffer.

_'I'm never going to get used to tears..'_ , Riku sighted and headed back into his home.

He closed his door lightly and leaned on it for a while. Then he heard Axel come downstairs again. " Axel did you eat?" he said with a hopeless voice.

"Nah, and I know you didn't either. Come on let's eat together."

"…Okay."

* * *

Later that evening Riku got called about another body. It seems a boy of seventeen killed himself. _'Again with the suicides…'_ he let out a sight. The job was nothing big. The kid just cut his veins from his wrist, thigh, along with some other problems.

"So… what's the case this time?" said Axel with a bored tone as he sat on the couch.

"Suicide…I guess."

"What's the info?"

Riku took a pile of papers from the coffee table in front of Axel and started flipping through them. "Eh, let me see…seventeen year old boy named Sora. Commited suicide about one day ago at around 3:16 pm after school in the boys bathroom. He cut the veins from one of his wrists, then the vein from his thigh, then the vein from his neck. He also had a split lip, and a black eye. I have to sow few places here and there too. I don't know all the damage."

"Damn…then someone also beat him up bad…" Axel gave Rku a sad look and noticed Riku was still looking at the floor.

"The detectives said some other guys tried to kill him, but they failed. Then the abused kid just finished himself up."

"Who found the body?"

"Some younger boy that stayed after school with a friend found him on the floor with a small pocket knife in his hand…." Riku trailed off and started thinking for a moment, "Kids these days I mean…it seems that they just don't appreciate themselves or anyone anymore!" He put the papers back where they were and let out a big sigh. He crossed his arms and continued to stare at the floor. Another day, another body.

* * *

**Alright …so how was it? Please review and don't flame please!! TT.TT sorry for all the mistakes.**

**By the way for illustrations on this story and some of my other doodles please go to playhazardous. Thank You!**


End file.
